


Librarian AU

by weirdlyabnormal



Series: Mavin AU [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 07:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5447720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdlyabnormal/pseuds/weirdlyabnormal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin Free works as a librarian in his spare time. He doesn't know why he keeps doing it, Rooster teeth definitely pays him enough, but today it payed off, since he met a man with curly red hair who was embarassed to ask for a dyslexic print book, and it could maybe turn into something so much more.<br/>Or at least, Gavin hopes it will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Librarian AU

"I swear to god, the next time that kid messes with my display I'm gunna cry."

Gavin's co-worker, Barbara, also worked with Gavin in his other job at rooster teeth. She worked in the under 10 section of the library (Reading Stars) which basically meant she had to deal with crying kids, overprotective mums, and the constant mess of her section for 2 hours at a time. Gavin was lucky, he had the Young Adult (The Cool Cats) section, which was considerably smaller and therefore considerably less work.

This did, however, mean that he had to help out at the checkout desk whenever it was particularly slow.

Like now, Wednesday afternoon. Barabara was currently taking a break before the 5:30 Tiny Tots Reading Club, which was basically code for half an hour of noisy kids shitting and crying everywhere.

It was hell in tiny children form.

As Barbara left to start the Tiny Tots Reading Club, a man walked into the library through the automatic doors. He looked like he was in his twenties, with curly red hair and dark framed glasses. Gavin thought the only reason his attention was drawn to him was becuase he was around his age, and twenty-somethings never visited the library, but it was probably more to do with the freckles. Gavin had always had a thing for freckles.

He put the man out of his mind for a while to help the old lady at the desk to find a book on crafting with kids, and filling in the seemingly endless amount of paperwork about late books and printer paper order forms.

About 5 minutes later the man slowly approached the unsuspecting Gavin's desk, who was trying to make sense of the summer reading challenge sign up forms he had been asked to create, and cleared his throat.

"I was wondering if you could help me sir"

Gavin smiled at the man, customer service was his area since he was naturally charming in personality.

"Of course sir, what do you need help with?"

"I was wondering if you, um, had any dyslexia friendly books?"

The man lowered his voice, and turned slightly red as he said this, obviously embarassed by the way he was turning slightly to see if anyone was looking his way. Gavin felt for the man, he obviously wasn't happy about having to ask.

"Um, I think there are some in the Young Adult section, but there are only a few adult ones. Actually, we have a few large print books which we were just about to put on sale since they're a bit tatty, I could look in the staff room for them?"

"Okay, thank you."

Gavin walked into the break room to grab the cardboard box full of the large print novels. They were mainly for octogenarians, with tales about ladies in the first world war, but there were a few more popular ones too, and Gavin was humoured to find Fifty Shades Of Grey in large print with the front cover falling off. He took the box back out to the desk and took out the books he assumed the red-head would like the most.

"These are the ones I think you'd prefer to the books for grandparents"

"Um, thanks. Are you british?"

"Yeah, I moved here when I was 19, it was quite a shock to the system"

"I'll bet. What's this book about?"

The man pointed to 1984 by George Orwell _._ It was an old copy, with a ripped, crumpled, cover held on with selotape and stained pages. It was twice the size it was as a normal copy, and the cover was slightly diffrent, but it was still an eye-catching book with a wide eye smack in the middle of it. 

"Thats a pretty good book. It's a dystopian novel."

"What does dystopian mean? I'm sorry, it's just, I've never really read a book before because of, well you know, and I guess that makes me pretty dumb or whatever, but I really wanted to, I don't know, give it a go?."

"I doubt you're dumb just because you haven't read. Dystopian basically means that it's some kind of universe, similar to our own, which has gone wrong in some weird way. Anyway, if this is you're first time proper reading you might wanna start of with something you know you're gunna like, 1984 is a bit... heavy. What sorta things are you into?"

"I like video games."

"Me too! Sadly I don't think any of these books are about video games, what about romance or fantasy or something?"

"What fantasy books have you got?"

"We have some short storys based of Robin Hood? Also, we have Percy Jackson, which I know is more for teenagers, but it does have a pretty good plot and the writing's a good size."

"Okay. Can I borrow Percy Jackson? How do I do that?"

"Do you have a library card? I'm guessing not."

He shook his head.

"Okay, then we're just gunna have to do some short paper work."

Gavin motioned for the man to follow him and took him to a proper desk.

"Okay, so basic info. Name?

"Michael Jones."

"City and state?"

"Austin, Texas."

"Age and date of birth?"

"27, July 24, 1987."

"Are you interested in becoming a Library sponser? This basically means you pay us a bit of money each month and in return you can reserve books and stuff."

"I don't think I have the money to spare, sorry"

"It's okay. I think that's all." 

Gavin filed the form, and got out a blank card from under the desk. As neatly as he could, he wrote Michaels name in the allocated space. 

"You are now a member of the Library Michael. Welcome!"

Michael smiled, and got up to grab the Percy Jackson book. "What's your name?" He asked as they walked to the check out desk.

"I'm Gavin Free"

"Well, um, thanks Gavin for not making fun of me for not having read before and all that shit"

"I would have to be a pretty mean person to do that."

Michael got up to leave, but before he did, he turned to Gavin.

"I'll see you around. You know, hopefully." Michael blushed as he said this, and Gavin stuttered out a goodbye.

God his freckles were cute.

Just as Michael left, Gavin felt the pull of regret. He stood up and swooshed through the automatic doors to catch up to Michael, who, thankfully hadn't got very far. 

"Oh hi Gavin, funny seeing you so soon" Michael said with a snort.

"I just forgot to gave you this." Gavin pushed a bookmark into Michaels hand before running back into the library in the hope that his superior hadn't noticed his absence. (His superior hadn't noticed due to the fact she was in the process of yelling at Barbara for swearing in front of a four year old girl.)

Michael was puzzled for a few seconds at the brit's sudden appearance and then just-as-sudden disappearance until he turned over the bookmark.

_07821 6789245_

_See you soon?_

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any Mavin AU ideas I would really like them since I have really bad writers block and have absolutely zero ideas so if you comment one I would really appreciate it and will probably write it (if I like it).  
> You can tell me over tumblr as well (weirdly-abnormal) if that's easier. :D


End file.
